Plot Bunnies Because Reasons
by Talks to Herself
Summary: I have a couple of plot bunnies up for adoptions because I believe that there better writers here to bring them to life. Some chapters can be a series of one shot plot and others can expand to full stories. That will be up to the writer who takes them in.
1. 1: One Story

**Author's note: This is the first of hopefully a few plot bunnies up for adoption. The thing is I have ideas but execution is not exactly my forte so I can leave this ideas to more formidadle writers. Of course I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters. Some have more details than others.**

A brother and sister were raised by Bilbo after leaving their burning home. Their family is gone, murdered by a traitor to their family. The sister grows into a warrior still bent on revenge, the brother became a healer who just wants to protect their new home. Then Gandalf shows up offering an adventure towing thirteen dwarves.

* The siblings could run into the traitor again and not be recognized until later. Thus said traitor would plan to finish the job, either during the quest or around the battle.

* They would join the quest because they care about Bilbo like an older brother. So they decide to watch his back because the sister is convinced that the dwarves would not. They even offer to just have Bilbo share split between them, like three burglars for the price of one.

* During the quest the healer would be tending wounds and making small talk with members of the company; learning about their lives and their hopes. Maybe even reveal some things about himself and his family.

* In the Battle of Five Armies one or both of the siblings could be severly injured one or both of them could die.

* The siblings would find the ring and ask Bilbo about it. When they get the information it is agreed to try and learn more about the ring after the quest.


	2. 2: Short Ideas

**I don't own The Hobbit, this is just an idea for a story.**

1.) What if Bilbo had the crazy idea to offer a belly rub to Smaug to improve his mood and get the arkenstone. Would the dragon accept? Weould he even like the treatment. For some reason I like the idea of a dragon purring. Or the dragon could just try to eat him, it's your story now.

2.) Bilbo sees a girl that he likes but is shy, so Thorin decides to help the burglar. However he does not tell the hobbit and Bilbo sees Thorin approach said girl. This leads to him thinking that the king gets the girl and he is left high and dry. Only to learn that Thorin was actually telling her how great Bilbo is (not hard to do in my opinion) and she ends up approaching him. Maybe later on Bilbo could return the favor.

 **AN: Just a couple of short ideas to be picked off.**


	3. 3: Thorin in Mirkwood

**Author's note**

 **This is just a random idea for a story. If any of you authors wish to take these ideas and run with them, go for it. Also I don't own the Hobbit.**

What if instead of a dragon taking Erebor, Thorin becomes exhiled in a different way. Thror accuses Thorin of treason in his madness and orders his grandson's banishment. This would be a tale of Thorin reaching Mirkwood and Thranduil taking him in. At first it's just to irritate Thror, but eventually the Elven King becomes attached to the young dwarf.

*In time Thorin learns to befriend the elves and speak their language.

*Thorin is still a smith but he works with the elves and makes some really cool stuff, maybe a special blade for Legolas, or Tauriel, or both.

*In the battle of Moria Thorin would want to fight with his kin, he still cares about his siblings and would see them survive. A few elves agree to join him, thus beginig to change the relationship between elves and dwarves. One elf would even save Frerin.

 **Okay maybe not the best plot to a story but it was in my head.**


	4. 4: Thrain in the Quest

**This one hit me recently. Any takers? Also no the Hobbit is not owned by me.**

What if Thrain was not captured in the battle of Moria and was king instead of Thorin. He would have ruled the refugees of the Blue Mountains before the quest. How would Gandalf convince him to take back Erebor? With Thrain leading the company I see a few changes in the way the quest could have gone.

*Thorin would be less grumpy since he did not have as much pressure to rule. Thorin could get along better with Bilbo and at least try to teach him to fight better. Thrain would have his doubts but trust Gandalf's judgement.

*Thrain talking to Thranduil in Mirkwood and having his own grievences against the elven king.

*When Thrain falls to the gold sickness, Bilbo would tell Thorin first about the arkenstone and they make the plan to use it to make peace with the elves and men. Thus having Thrain banish both Bilbo and Thorin, the rest of the fic would be about what happens after.


	5. 5: The Matchmaker

**This is my first really romantic idea. I don't own the Hobbit.**

Hobbit AU where everyone survives the BOTFA, Thorin and Fili are expected to find consorts. One family plans to take part in the selection in order to improve their status. However, the first born decides to play matchmaker instead. After all who can forget the person who introduced their soulmate, if that is accomplished then then this person would help their family and not have to marry a king or a prince. Rather marry the one they truly want.

*The matchmaker would be an excellent judge of character, despite other weaknesses.

*Of course it will be Thorin/OC and Fili/OC , other pairings will include Kili/Tauriel, Bilbo/OC (I think there is too little of this.), Gloin/Canon Wife and other pairings will be up to the writer.

*Bilbo would be there as support for his friends. Perhaps even give his two cents on the matter.

*One of the prospective brides could be simply very shy and would need the matchmaker's help to get their heart's desire.

*The main conflict would be from the other prospective brides who is ambitious and cruel, one who will do anything to get to the throne.


	6. 6: Insert With Thranduil

**This reader insert can be adopted and taken further. I don't own the Hobbit.**

 **Quick guide:**

 **FN: First Name; LM: Last Name; EC: Eye Color; HC: Hair Color; HT: Home Town**

You were dragged before the throne of King Thranduil and seperated from the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. After traveling with them for a time Thorin and the rest of the company formed a comraderie. Getting lost in Mirkwood was not ideal and being a captive of Elves is even less so. From there he looks down at you curious about the human among dwarves. You meet his gaze, you stood up to Thorin and his grumpy attitude from the Shire to the Misty Mountains. What could the Elven King do differently?

"Who are you and what brings you to my kingdom?" The king asks

"(FN) (LM) of (HT), and we are really lost and I would appreciate directions out of this wood and towards Lake Town." Perhaps if you show some better manners than the dwarves maybe the king could let you go.

Thranduil just laughs a little, "(HT)? I have not heard of this place."

You shrug, "Not a lot of people have. It's a long way from here, I can tell you that much." You can't help but think that as long as he is interested you have a chance to get out of this place and help finish the quest.

Thranduil spoke again, "So you mean to reach Lake Town or perhaps beyond it. Like a certain nearby mountain." He looks at you, expecting a reaction. Of course he would figure out about the quest, you judge that he wants the satisfaction of hearing you say it and beg for his help. You don't like to be toyed with.

"After the Misty Mountains, I've had my fill of them. If I never see another mountain again I will die happy."

Thranduil smirks, "I beleive that is a lie."

"You're face is a lie," you mumble.

His eyes grow wide, "What did you say?" That is when you remeber that an elf can hear damn near everything.

"With ears like that, I think you heard me," You realize too late, that may have been a mistake on your part. Whatever sense of compassion was in him for you died. His anger could pratically be felt in the room.

"Send this mortal to the dungeon with the dwarves I will deal with (him/her) later." The guards take you back to the dungeon and were not too gentle about it. There you see the Bofur and Bifur from the cell near yours.

"I take it Thranduil didn't take kindly to you either (Master/Mistress) (LM)." Thorin said, he spoke to the Elven King earlier and it did not go well either.

"You alright (lad/lass)?" Said Bofur, he out of all of them is the most caring.

To explain the incident you say, "You remember those comebacks I use when we were traveling," You used a few; mostly on Thorin for he is a target. Teach him to pick on your cinnamon roll hobbit friend. Plus, you made sure the others could hear.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything about his mother," Balin begged.

"Still alive, isn't (he/she)?" Answered Nori.

You can't help but chuckle, "No, but you're not that far off. He said I was lying about not wanting to go to the mountain and I said 'You're face is a lie', the rest is as you see. I don't why he was so huffy about it, it was just a comeback and I admit not a very good one." The company started laughing at the tale. "He said he will 'deal with me' later."

From further down you hear a sound you never thought to hear at all. It was laughter from Thorin's cell. "Thorin, are you okay? Is there someone there with you?"

The laughter slowed a little, "No (Master/Mistress) (LM), I'm fine. No one is with me here. It's just what you said could not be more true." So it was Thorin laughing, that is new to you. Not unpleasent just new. You get the feeling that after this quest maybe you could stay a while and make the dwarves laugh once and a while. Maybe take a job as court jester. However it doesn't matter until they actually get to the door and take the mountain back.


	7. 7: Going Home

**Here is another short story idea up for adoption which depending on the writer could make them into something bigger. I do not own the hobbit.**

In a AU where everybody lives, some of the dwarves would be taking Bilbo home and few things could happen. A chance for the author to further explore the relationship between Bilbo and the company.

*Run into orcs and everybody can show off some skill a little more, at one point it could even be when Bilbo tells them about the ring.

*The group return to Rivendell and make up for their behavior before. I'm sure Lord Elrond may have something in mind to have them atone for their actions. Maybe even meet a certain young ranger.

*Stopping at the Trollshaws and get Ori to take a few sketches of the company with the new troll statues.

*When they reach the Shire the dwarves step in to get bilbo's stuff back.

*Later on Bilbo could go to the Blue Mountains and meet Dis.

 **Sorry it took so long, but as you know the holiday season has been a little chaotic for me and mine.**


	8. 8: Author's Note and Unexpected Guests

**Ok, for those of you who have looked at the plot bunnies thank you. Right now I would like to especially thank Faron Oakenshield. This author has decided to take on One Story from the first chapter. Congrats to you Faron! There are still plenty of other ideas up for apotion so please let me know.**

 **Another thing, I may have other such plot bunnies in other parts of this site, I do like other fandoms and I get ideas in those areas. When and where is not yet entirly known to me. In the meantime here is another idea for you to look at so Admin does not get mad at me.**

The company could end up in our world but instead in a gril's home; why not some poor young man's apartment. His knowledge of Tolkien's works is up to the author. This may not be the newest idea but the things that could happen can be as follows:

*The dwarves give him girl advice with varying results. Either it would awesome if it works or hilarious if not.

*Going through his kitchen as they did at Bag End. This gives him a reason to empathize with Bilbo.

*Introducing the dwarves to dodgeball; and trying to explain why it was in schools in the first place.

*Fili and Kili getting into his phone and shenanigans ensue.


	9. 9: A Fairy Tale Parody

**Yes, it's been awhile but here is something to make up for it. Please support the official release.**

This is a parody of the classic fairy tale Snow White and Rose Red staring your OCs. Two sisters living with their widowed mother in the woods. One winter night they a visit from a bear seeking shelter from the cold. Befriending the bear and having other adventures while dealing with an irate wizard.

*So this is Fili/OC and Kili/OC, other pairings included if so inclined.

*Fili would turned into a bear by Saruman or Smaug and Kili would be looking for him with the aid of Thorin and the company.

*The siblings could run into the company in groups or individually and help them out.

 **That is what I have so far. Let me know if you want to take it up.**


	10. 10: Alternative Bilbo Life

**Another chapter for the Hobbit, let me know if you want to take this particular tale on. It probably has been done before but here is something for it. I don't own the Hobbit or Middle Earth in any way.**

In this tale Bilbo was raised by a tribe of wild men, old enemies of orcs and other servants of Sauran. The company go to the tribe to choose a member to go on the quest. One member could go with them, either to make sure Bilbo gets his share or just get a chance to kill a dragon. Yet as the quest goes on it becomes clear that the tribe will fight a war of their own.

*The dwarves could run into the tribe on the road, it would take some time before the men learn of the mission to kill the dragon. Once that is learned they would want to take part, if only for the glory of killing a dragon.

*Gandalf would definately be surprised to see Bilbo among a group of wild men. Especially since he could not find him in the Shire and many suspect the poor lad to have died long ago.

*The tribe may have stories of their own about elves and not all of them good. So any encounter with elves in Rivendale or Mirkwood could lead to conflict or humor.

*Perhaps Bilbo could have a means to keep tabs on the tribe in his travels, even if only through Lake Town.

*When Bilbo finds the ring he lets his people know because he thought its magic could help his tribe more.

*After the battle the tribe cheiftain may want to go on to Gundabad or even as far as Mordor, despite protest. Losing his mind for blood and conquest or the influence of the ring. When Bilbo and other members try to stop him they are beaten and banished. Later this could bleed into Lord of the Rings but that is up to the writer who takes it on.

 **That is all I have so far. Thank you for your patience and support.**


End file.
